One Piece pirates legacy
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Yo guys I'm back and Serea has a weakness can you guess what it is!You'll only find out in One Piece piarte's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Pirate's legacy!

Chapter 1 New Intriguing Pirate!

Our favorite but dimwitted captian had stumbled upon a new island while searching for their ultimate treasure One Piece.  
Luffy,Chopper,Zoro, Robin, Nami and Sanji couldn't help bt notcie a samll black cat wandering around with distressed mews.  
"Hey Chopper se whats up with that cat I want to go back to protecting Nami and Robin!" Sanji piped up in his always gentlmanly manner."O.k. sure Sanji" said Chopper for the fear of his very small reindeer life. "Yes oh I see! so that's what all this comotion was about!" Sanji Replied "what's it? what's going on here chopper don't make me hurt you!" he threatened."the cat says her FEMALE key word FEMALE owner is lost and severly wounded." Said Chopper with fear in his voice of the older more threatning man. Sanji replies "where is she who wounded her what's her name and what's she look like"  
Bombared a now very angry Sanji for a woman to be wounded meant said man was to be killed by Sanji if this certian man was cuaght! "O.k where she is now ..." after conversing with the cat " is called Juramam's hell forest, Her name is Serea age 18 She's got long black her that hits her ankles with a bandana on top of her head she's very skinny and has some weapons way up in a tree on an off note, she's got Saphire blue eyes she's wearing a black tube-top with a very short almost school-girish sort of skirt that hits about an inch above her thigh and she's bearfooted.Who wounded her was a hanchman or two of a man named Tatoo who want's to kill Serea Salem My owner. So please Help find her!" said a more than exsaperated chopper after giving the girls description. "HEY LUFFY WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE TO SAVE A YOUNG WOMAN'S LIFE RIGHT NOW O.K?!"Sanji screamed at Luffy who was all the way on a pier at the moment. "ADVENTUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled a very excited Luffy.

So ends Chapter one of ONE PIECE PIRATE'S LEGACY!

R&R everyone I'm a new fic riter so take it easy on me for my first installment trust me it gets better in the later chapters.  
DISCLAIMER:don't own One Piece but I do own Lady Serea!

Contest of the Chapter: write me for Ideas for the Seventh band of Seven Members( those guys are the villans just so you Know)


	2. Serea's powers

Hi and welcome to One Piece pirates leagacy!In our last installment you met our young heroine Serea and favorite pirate crew in this episode. What secrets does Serea posses? Why did Tatoo's henchmen try to kill Serea? All will be answered in this chapter!

We start with our heroes... tragically lost in the woods while trying to find a young girl who might die if they didn't hurry let's watch hell be unfolded!

"Damn it why in the do all these trees have to look alike damn it" Sanji yelled while kicking a tree. "Well the cat said she climbed a huge sakura tree to sleep in and all the blossoms are in bloom so does that sound hard to find"  
Chopper retorted.

Usopp piped up "I see some sakura trees in that clearing" by putting on his goggles and finnaly using his head!

"Well what are we waiting for let's go have an adventure!" Luffy bellowed. A few minutes later Sanji and Brook had finally climbed the right tree to see a sleeping Serea. "Please show me your panties pretty young lady"Brook asked the sleeping Serea.

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK you do not ask a woman that and she is asleep!" Serea who had finally got up just to see Brook leaning over her and shouted "Demon force of purity shock and destroy the undead creature!" grabbing Brook's arm and trying to purify him with what appeared to be a white lightning bolt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't touch me- ahhhhhhhhhh help" Serea yelped as she about fell off the branch she was sleeping on only to be caught by Sanji before she fell over the branch.

"Hey- hey it's alright don't panic we're not gonna hurt ya hun" Serea's next staement through Sanji off guard "Marines or pirates?

"..." sanji could only blink in confusion "What do you mean Marine or pirate?" Serea snapped up "I mean are you a marine or a pirate?" Sanji Blushed "Ummmmmmmmm I'm a pirate!" sanji sttutred at the lovely maiden

"Oh Thank you Kami-Sama It's a good thing your a pirate if you were a marine I'd have to kill you!" Serea Luaghed "oh and how would you kill me your a lady, your wounded and you have no weapons!" Sanji snickered back. "Oh a funny guy Huh? Well A: I'm a pirate B: I'm as strong as most of the Eleven Supernova's. and C: like this" she exclaimed as she hit him full on the chest with well aimed kick that sent him flyinng into the treetops.

But Sanji noticed something as soon as she did she almost fell over the brach and landed flat on her ass.

So Sanji quickly got his snagged shirt off of a branch he had fourtunately landed on. "Hey what was that even for?" asked a now very dishelved looking Sanji.

"Well piracy is my forte and I dont like to be insulted about not being strong oh yeah I'm Serea Salem by the way!" and soon curtsied as she introduced herself to Sanji.As Sanji looked at Serea she was indeed covered head to foot in wounds, gashes and brusies all over her.

"So what brings you to jururam's hell foret anyway it's not a place for pirates to be messing around here ya know" Young Serea informed Sanji.

"How bout we get down from this tree so you don't hurt yourself" he said putting her on his back and jumping to the bottom of the tree.

She introduced herself to everyone other than Brook and Sanji.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" asks Serea after a moment of silence.

"Now that we're done talking yes I hear boots they're pretty faint why's that." says Zoro answering her.

"I'll be back in a minuet" Serea tells them and took one single leap and jumped to the top of tree where her weapons where and pulled on a tan belt and grabbed a katana.

Two men dressed in ninja attire ran directly for the tree there bodies dissolving into some kind of green smoke their red uniforms appearing at the top of tree.

Serea just leaned back casually and fell, Sanji stricken with worry ran full speed trying to catch her,only to see her perform a back handspring when her hands hit the ground the two men landed around her she pulled two Sai out with black ribbons attached to them and twirled them with grace percision and speed around her.

Serea took the handle of the sai and ran right past the man in red opening up 3 wounds with one weapon causing him to dissolve and retreat with his green gas into the darker part of the woods with a swirl of the ribbons she placed her Sai back.

Serea exchanged her two sai for her long katana and yelled "Kaizen's claw!" she said slashing the man through the belly this one how ever pulled out a kunai and was now blocking her blows.

Sword against kunai slashing,tearing, rippping, blood ozzing from wounds Serea had finally cornered him held her katana to his throat and slashed his head clean off his shoulders.Without saying a word to them every one of the mugiwara's was astonished a young woman saoked head to toe in blood and wounds, her achilies tendons were cut but somehow moved at lightning like speed and tore two men in half with out even trying.

"Sorry about the blood shed they we're going to kill me I suppose in the world of piracy one must always kill to stay alive" she said apologetically.

"H-How the hell did you do that by yourself?!" screams Luffy.

"Because kid when your wanted for 500 billion beli you'll do anything to stay alive,as someone that kills for a living and being of pirate lineage your bounty is increased dramatically plus half of this is from how much money I have." Serea explained hoping Luffy would understand her.

"Your name, it's Serea Salem isn't it? That name is the name of a wanted woman not of the 11 supernova's but not wanting to be one you an odd one Serea" Zoro says to her impressed of her line and stregth.

"Yeah I really am an odd ball ain't I now Zoro but I want to be diferent not like some wimpy little girl that has to lean on someone's shoulder do you get it now?" asks serea.

"Yeah your different I just don't know how though." says Sanji.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shit!" screams Serea noticing an Animal that looked like a cross between a bear, bull,hog and coyote.

It gave a Coyote like howl and gathered 20 more of it's kind.

"Sanji get my bow and arrow quickly I have to stop it or it'll kill those that have a sword or long range weapon come with me quick." she yells at them.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY BEHIND THOUGH!!" yelled Ussop.

"All I need you to do is stay calm and shoot it's forehead that's where it's weakest like this!" Serea propelled a sai into the forehead of a monster.

"Here's your bow and arrows Serea and what the hell are these damn creatures?" asks Sanji.

"They're called Gyumo there a cross between a Coyote,a Bull, a Hog and Bear" she tells them as she shoots 8 of them in there fore head and going to gather her 8 arrows and 1 sai she got the arrows quickly but her Sai had stuck a gyumo to a tree as she tried to yank it out one of the dozen gyumo started to charge as licked it tusks and teeth had started to charge Serea braced for impact but it didn't come Sanji had kicked it directly in the forehead causing it's death.

"let me help you with that missy" he helped by pulling with her on her sai it luckily came out.

"Ewwwww gross it's covered in gray matter" she pulled back and tossed the sai and luckily weant through the forehead of 4 more gyumo, Ussop got three with his slingshot.

"Guys move out of my way I'll finish off this beast." serea says slowly drawing an arrow from her quiver and loading it into her bow, the gyumo charged, it kept running till it was 10 feet away she shot it back about 50ft. with a hunter's arrow she picked up her arrow.

End chapter 2 thanks to those of you that will read this wonderful story should like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece never will but I do own lady Serea. 


	3. The weakness in her soul

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of One Piece Pirates legacy this chapter is a small sample and the first part is flashback if your wondering so I present with great honor. The Weak part of her 2 shows Serea's weaker but kinder side.

We start on a very large boat surrounded by pirates we see a young girl with black shoulder length hair she looks about 8 years old she's sitting down listening to a boring lecture.

"Serea!" a man yells "Are you even bothering to paying any attention to what I'm saying?" the same man asks "Nu-Uh sir maybe if you give us a demonstration we could easily learn how to use weapons in your resources?" Serea asks.

"A demonstration, perfect! But I won't be doing it you,Serea will!" The man says.

They instantly throw a dagger, gun and two arm knives.

We see her sparring with her sensei she strying to wield multiple weapons at once a sharp voice interupts "No, not like that you idiot child, here put the arm knife from your shoulder, hold the gun in a holster and use your dagger as a primary source of fighting use the knives as back ups and shoot someone dead last to kill them easily." her sensei advisies her.

We see a 13 year old Serea being taught again this time by an older man who wore shades and had a long gray beard and pure white robes.

"Young Salem girl, you know I am blind I will teach you to hiegthen your other senses climb to the top of the mast and walk the tight rope blind folded" says the elderly man.

"B-b-but I'm scared sir" says the young Serea.

"Don't be if you are to slip I'll catch you just have no fear Young Serea" the old man says.

Serea clmbes to the top of the mast and gingerly places her foot on a rope and puts the other foot she keeps this pattern up until someone shouts "Hey Salem brat don't slip and hurt yourself" called a sarcastic looking mean boy with ginger hair and dark maroon eyes.

Serea starts to slip and falls but the old man quickly caught her.

"Sensei how'd you do that your blind but you caught me like you could see me how'd you do it, huh ?" asks Serea begging to know his trick.

"Simple child when you are blind your hearing and sense of smell go up remember use all 5 of your senses not just 1 or two at a time, ever." he replies oh-so peacefully

We now see a 15 year old looking serea she's wearing a blind fold and using 3 weapons a shuriken, a thin knife and one piece of leather with a knife tied to it wrapped aroud her arm.

She's dueling efficently with a man that seem in his mid 40s and yet keeping up with her speed both of them are slashing tearing at each other Serea gains the upper hand by using the leather bound knife like a whip with a knife on the end of it and pulling it through one of his legs and triping him.

"Nicely done Serea, good for you Salem, excellent job, way to fight and god use of weapon little girl" come replies of apprasial.

-End flashback- We see Serea right after she finished the gyumo.

"Lady Serea you must sit down and rest lest you open up your wounds" advises chopper "I'll go get something for that wound of yours." Chooper scurries away and Sanji approaches Serea.

"Yo Serea-chan, how do you know my name we've never talked before we just met a few minuets ago?" asks Sanji curiously.

"Oh that, I saw a badly drawn composite sketch of a pirate named Sanji for 77,000,000 beri bounty" says Serea giving him honest truth.

"And you knew that was me?" asks Sanji remebering the horrible composite sketch.

"Not many guys I know have a curly right eyebrow there, Sanji" states Serea giggling a bit.

'Oh great now I'm recongnized for my freakin' curly eyebrow' Sanji thinks to himself.

"So Serea-chan why'd you come to juraram's hell forest anyway?" Sanji asks her curiously.

"To kill a man named Tatoo before he kills me, remember those ninja men those where his henchmen, he is the leader of the band of 7 that fallow his orders perfectly obdiently." says Serea solemly.

"Ah I see, but one question after our doctor patches you up maybe we you could help us find our way out of these wood here Serea-chan?" Sanji asks politely.

"Well then your out of luck because the only time I'm coming out of the hell forest is when Tatoo is dead, then I'll worry about getting my ass outta here." Serea tells him.

"Hey Sanji don't start pestering her you womanizer" shouts Zoro from the base a tree.

"Marimo I am not a womanizer you freakin bastard and I'll talk to her if damn well want!" Sanji shouts from where he's standing.

The two glare at each other for a long minuet and charge at each other ready to kick and slash each notices this and runs between the two catch Sanji's leg and Zoro's sword holding them off both two back off from her. A wound on the side of Serea's rib cage opens up and Serea clutches it aand falls over just as chopper arrives.

"What the hell is going on here?!" screams Chopper.

"Those two were going to spar and I don't think you want to patch up more than one person so I tried to stop it and a wound opened up so don't blame them" Serea tells Chopper.

"Alright sit down now after this you'll be able to run and jump like you used to" Chopper tells Serea.

-15 minuets later-

"Thanks doc I really must've hurt myself while battling those guards" Serea says happily now able to move more efficently.

"Yo Serea can we ask you a favor?" asks Luffy.

"If you guys wanna travel with me that's fine" Serea says almost reading Luffy's mind.

"How the HELL did you geuss that!" asks Luffy astonished.

"Sanji told me." she tells him blandly.

"We better get moving it'll be nightfall soon that's when things start to get dicy" she warned them.

-1 hr later-

The nimble young Serea climbed gracefully to the very top branches of the tree where she could rest the branches formed a small place for her to sleep shilouted against the cresent moon sword pulled toward her knee the other one stretched out.

Serea glances downward towards the strawhats and thinks.

'these pirates are an odd bunch but I can't allow the common folk to get slew or my new found friends or I'll never forgive myself Jack would hate me for it too if here were still around, when early morning comes like always I'll begin training'

-8 hrs later-

Serea is practicing chopping by hitting a dead tree repeatedly deepening a small cut in it with each slash till it fell over.

'Ah it's going to rain soon the perfect chance to test my speed by hitting the raindrops with my sword.'

Serea began twirling her sword hitting most every drop around her quickly making graceful gorgeous silver arcs swinging it back forth until she heard the tapping of boots on the ground and propelled her katana at where the sound was she ran and caught...

Zoro, he was watching her from a distance till her moved to get a better look.

"God Zoro don't sneak up on me like that and why in all the hells were you watching me, huh?" she asks putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I came out here to train, like you but got caught up watching your beautiful sword swinging back and forth." he said truthfully.

-4 hrs later-

"So miss Serea are you hungry at all?" asks Sanji politely.

"No not at all" she lied, it would have worked if her stomach didn't growl.

"Oh but it's sounds like you are." Sanji replies teasingly

"Ok so I am a bit hungry but there's not really any food to cook ya know" she tells him.

"Let's see if we can't find any fruit tree's" replies Sanji.

"Sure Sanji-kun if you say so we should get more people though animals like to ambush small groups" she informs Sanji.

"YO GUYS WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR FOOD WITH SEREA-CHAN!" Sanji shouts.

Luffy comes speeding directly ar Serea and screechs to a hault in front of her the rest of the crew in tow after him.

"Well finally where's the food at Serea?" asks Luffy impatiently.

"We're going hunting for it ya fool" she groans.

-45 minuets later-

"Hey guys I found a river I can get some fish from" Serea shouts.

"Wow good Job Serea!" Franky thanks her apreciatively.

"One problem though lady Serea you don't have a fishing pole to get fish with" Zoro interupts before she became to popular without doing any work.

"I don't need a fishing pole to get them all I need is a large stick, like this one" Serea regards him grabbing a tree limb and snapping it over her knee.

"Now all I've got to do is put the stick down near the base of this river and watch till I see a fish" she tells him informingly.

"That's not going to work lady Serea you've got no bait or even a make shift line I can gaurantee you'll catch no fish, if you catch any fish with that method I solemly swear I won't eat any of the fish that are caught" he bets her wisely ( so he thinks)

"Whatever, guys get ready for feast tonight Okay?" Serea states warmly after a cold first remark to Zoro.

Serea watches patiently standing up keeping the pole in the river a fish passes on the pole Serea flips it up and pins it with the stick on the ground it's a good 2 ft long size fish too.

"That's one technique for catching fish I learned it from watching my cat's fishing techniques: placing it's paw in the water waiting till a fish passes over it then flip it up" she explains to Zoro.

"That's lovely truly it is" Sanji praises her while his eye turns into a heart and attempts to hug her "umm one problem though can you cook?" Sanji says now back to normal.

"Duh! It wouldn't be a smart idea to go get lost in the woods without knowing how to cook or at least forage you guys can go to the campsite I'll stay here until we get more fish" Serea tell them

-1 hr later- Serea returns with about 50 fish all of them tied up by their tail by a rope.

"Wow excellent Serea-chan very nicely done indeed" Sanji praises her "We've got a fire ready so you can cook" he adds caringly.

"That's fine, Oh I just realized something we're near an apple tree" she says wisely.

"How do you know that Serea?" asks Luffy dieing to know.

"The sweet scent of apple blossoms tints the air with their sweet aroma but it's faint that's why I didn't recognize it until now I'll go pick some" Serea tells them quite kindly.

Serea hops to the top of the tree and picks a whole bushle of apples nimbly balancing on the thinner higher branches getting on her tiptoes and still balancing like a cat once she had an armful of apples she hopped to the bottom of the tree and dropped the apples gently on the ground and began grilling some fish on the fire.

Everyone but Zoro is chowing down on the fish serea cooked,Serea notices this picks up an apple walks over to him and hands him the apple.

"You shouldn't starve yourself out here only a fool would do that and the bet was only for fish so here try to keep youself from dieing with this ok?" she asks him out of her kindness.

"Thanks, I guess" Zoro replies alot less than cheerful.

Everyone was living for the moment people we're happy telling jokes,eating,gambling,drinking contests and betting how many fish Luffy would eat before being clibs the tree and gently sleeps in it.

-in the morning-

"Hey guys we should get moving Tatoo gets extremely angry, He's a hardend killer and won't stop for anything I'm exhausting all my strength as well being out here and I know Tatoo's strategy send guards in every squadren of this hell forest" serea explains.

"What?!, How in all the hells are you gonna beat him then if he's got his men everywhere in the woods,plus animals and traps probably" Nami questions Serea.

"Ah Tatoo picks the strongest not the smartest" Serea replies.

"How's that going to help us huh?" Asks Nami again questioning her.

"Tatoo suplies one of his men with map pieces to help find him, so all I've got to do is beat the leader of each squadren and search them, thats my plan" she informs them.

- 2 hours later-

Serea suddenly stopped for a moment and turned her head listening to something.

"What's wrong Serea-san" asks Luffy looking at the distressed Serea.

"Do you guys hear howling?" she asks.

"Uh yep sure can and I think I can hear it run closer to us" he informs Serea.

A large brown wolf pack jumps in front of the group the wolves begining to circle around them licking there fangs and howling of the biggest wolves jumps towards Serea fangs bared and almost chomps her shoulder but 's legs begin to wobble while holding a knife in front of her chest timidly the same wolf lunged at her again and about would've killed her if Sanji hadn't kicked it's snout back and ran offwith the rest of the pack.

"Excuse me Lady Serea but, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!YOU FROZE UP AND LOOKED LIKE YOU WE'RE GONNA HAVE A DAMN HEART ATTACK" Zoro screams angrily.

"Sorry about that but ... I'm afraid of wolves" she explains.

"Why wolves though huh?" questions Zoro.

"Alright when I was a little girl my home was invaded by a large wolf it killed my Mother and my Father before my eyes and almost killed me in the process leaving me an outcast and an orphan at my young age thus leaving me scared of them" she explains a tiny bit of history.

"I see that's why you froze up, but why didn't you tell us any sooner I sure as hell would've got you outta there if you told me" Sanji replies to her warmly.

"You can't ever let anyone know your weak when your a pirate or it could mean death for you and Tatoo can't realize that or I'm mincemeat, let's keep going I want out of these woulds ASAP" she tells them.

A/N: so how was that guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter if you like it tell some of your friends and the contest for chapter 1 still stands I'll pick the one I like most So just fill this out and you charcater MIGHT appear in my fic but don't worry if you don't get in there'll be tons more.

Application form

Name:  
Age:  
Apperance:  
Clothes:  
Powers:  
Weapons:  
Peronality:  
Dislikes:  
Likes:  
Fears:  
Other: 


End file.
